waruburefandomcom-20200214-history
Moroha Haimura
|Rōmaji = Haimura Moroha |Epithet = Strongest Swordsman (Kenei Flaga) Guardian of the Holy Sword (Kensei Flaga) Lord of the Netherworld (Shu Saura) The Pluto (Shu Saura) Jack (Moroha) |Gender = Male |Age = 15 |Origin(s) = Holy Sword Salatiga Cocytus Ouroboros The Abyss |Rank = S (After Graduation) |Relatives = Unnamed Mother † Unnamed Father † Unnamed Aunt Unnamed Uncle |Affiliation = White Knight Order Japanese Branch Akane Academy (First-Year) Striker Unit |Status = Alive |Japanese Voice = Kaito Ishikawa (Drama CD/Anime) |English Voice = Clifford Chapin (English) }} Moroha Haimura is the male protagonist of the Seiken Tsukai no World Break. He is the only one known as the Ancient Dragon, the lone savior with past lives of both White Iron and Black Magic. After his parents died in an accident, Moroha now lives with his aunt and uncle, then decided to enter Akane Academy to repay them. Appearance Moroha is a fifteen-year-old young man of average height who has short purple hair that has a particular white streak in the front down the center of his bang along with violet-blue eyes. Most of the time, he is usually seen wearing either the Akane Academy school and/or combat uniform. Personality Moroha has shown to be an honorable young man willing to protect the weak and his friends which he has done in his previous lives. In spite of his strength and abilities, he doesn't desire to be known as the "number one" in class ignoring all the constant provocation from Gen Isurugi. Though if those who are close to him are in danger or are messed with, then he won't hesitate to stand up for them, which stems from the time he was unable to save his parents with a blood transfusion as a child. He also doesn't like being given credit for his actions as he didn't want to be promoted for defeating the Hydra as Shizuno's brother continued to push him to do so. Though Moroha tends to have respect for those higher ranked than him, he won't hesitate to go against them if it means protecting his friends since he disobeyed Jin Isurugi's choice not to initially assist Shizuno or Satsuki; breaking inside of the mansion of Tadanori, the Chairman of Akane Academy due to her transfer to England on the orders of her brother and taking her, much to her pleasure. Even if it meant that he would have to sacrifice his freedom in becoming an S-Rank and fighting Sir Edward Lampard to prove it. Moroha also demonstrates a strong distaste and anger towards those who take from him and others. This is shown when the Russian Terror pleads for her life and to remain in power, and Moroha responds with the idea that they simply need to stop taking if they don't want to be taken from. Moroha does not tolerate being called weak or being underestimated and when serious, he can surprise his opponents with his powers. When a subordinate of the Russian Terror called the Japanese and Moroha weak because Moroha was unwilling to kill him, Moroha drew his sword and stabbed the man in the gut, while torturing him with the blade. He explained that if the man thought the Japanese were weak, it just goes to show how very little he knew about them. Later in the series, it was shown that Moroha and Shizuno's relationship has gotten closer because of Shizuno's understanding of his worries and bothersome times, especially when Satsuki goes nuts about him. It was also seen that he has feelings for Shizuno at the end of the series when they almost kissed each other until Satsuki interrupted them. Background Kensei Flaga As Kensei Flaga, he was the crowned prince of a small region and older brother of Sarasha, the past life of Satsuki Ranjou. He was hailed as being the strongest swordsman and guardian of the Holy Sword Salatiga to remain close to his sister who was the Holy Sword Maiden; it was also revealed that the two of them were lovers. Kensei never allowed Sarasha to enter the battlefield despite knowing her potential due to the dangers that it could pose and often fighting off entire armies alone. At some point, he and his sister were betrayed due to the fear that the others had in the strength of Kensei Flaga believing him to be a monster instead of a human. Shu Saura As Shu Saura, he was hailed as the King of the Netherworld and husband of the Witch of the Netherworld, the past life of Shizuno Urushibara. At first, Shu Saura was imprisoned in some kind of enslavement camp where he soon encountered an unnamed female orphan who would soon become the Royal Witch. In the anime, she befriended Shu Saura, feeding him while he was chained to a wall. Eventually, Shu Saura escaped his imprisonment, taking the girl with him. Sometime in the midst of conquering nations, becoming the King of the Netherworld, and flooding and freezing the world, Shu Saura married his companion, the Witch of the Netherworld, who by then matured into a beautiful sorceress. Their romantic story reached a chilling ending when the Ancient Dragon froze the Witch and crushed the resulting ice, killing her in a sad and bitter end. Moroha Haimura Moroha lived in a small countryside town with his parents, who had a partnership with the local agriculture farm, with his father being a cook and his mother a server. At the age of 7, when his parents were driving a small truck out to the farm in order to stock up, there was a traffic accident and rushed to the hospital along with his teacher. After hearing that his parents were in critical condition, he wanted to give them some of his blood, but the doctor said that he wasn't old enough to consent. Afterward, the blood sent didn't make it in time, and his parents died causing him to live with his aunt and uncle. Years later, in his third year as a middle school student, Moroha was discovered to be a Savior. Trivia * He is one of the last saviors that had more than one past life, and currently one of the 100,000 known in the series. *His first name means "Double-Edge", which could be a reference to his two past lives. **His surname means "Ash Village". *It is unknown, which past life he lived first. *Moroha's signature line, 俺は俺から取る誰も許さない！(Ore wa ore kara toru dare mo yurusanai! never forgive anyone who takes from me!) is repeated at key moments throughout the series. *Another of Moroha's signature line, "思い出した(Omoidashita) remember" is repeated before he uses a new ability throughout the series. *There are five girls who have a crush on Moroha: Satsuki Ranjou, Shizuno Urushibara, Elena Arshavina, Haruka Momochi, and Maya Shimon. **In episode 12, out of all the girls it's implied he might have feelings for Shizuno Urushibara. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Savior Category:Dark Mages Category:White Iron Category:Rank S Category:The Striker Unit Category:Japanese Branch Category:Akane Academy